custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFallenAngel/Updates
Hey guys, I'm back after a week or so offline with a few updates: First off, a lot of you are wondering when my series Angels of Death ''and ''The War Stories ''are coming out. Well, ''Angels of Death ''is gonna be posted really soon. I'm getting the first chapter written, and I'm getting the whole story straightened out and here are a few spoilers I want to hand out to you guys: *If Mytaros is gonna get his revenge on Evanmar, he'll have to get past seven beings of darkness first. These seven beings each represent a symbol of evil: Death, Torment, Hate, Sin, Despair, Avarice, and Destruction. After Mytaros fights each, their defeat will give Mytaros a key from each being. What do these keys open? You'll have to wait. *Ahool is a creation of Mytaros, and SHE will serve as Mytaros' steed throughout the story. It's currently unknown if she'll still be the "cryptid" known in the main universe or not. *Mytaros, before the destruction of Spherus Magna, intercoursed with his lover, Amyla; leading to the birth of a daughter (yes, in this universe, BIONICLE's can have sex and give birth). Though Amyla was killed, this daughter survived. Where she is now, I'm not saying. *Characters from the main, canon storyline will be appearing in this story. Not like minor characters, but actually BIG characters. These include: **Orde, who is now my new favorite canon character, not Angonce. **Helryx **Mata Nui **Tren Krom **Teridax **Angonce **Heremus **And possibly some others. *And let me give you a little description of what Mytaros looks like. He, along with others, will be drawn and shown on here as promised a long time ago. **Mytaros is almost twice the size of a Toa, nearly 10 feet tall. **He wears bulky armor and a hood that hides a human face with white, shining hair. **He has glowing green eyes that flicker brightly when he gets mad. **His chest armor is carved with Matoran writing that spell out words long forgotten by any living being. **He carries a massive sword and hides other weapons in his armor. **To be honest, he looks a lot like War. Let's see, other updates...what else do I...oh yeah! ''The War Stories. Now, I'm having a lot of stress with The War Stories. I'm pretty sick and tired of my past plot for the series. It think that this two organizations fighting in some war is getting old and boring. So I'm either going to change the entire "Wrilii and Akitaro Story" and make a new plot for the series, OR I can give up on ''The War Stories ''and combine Storylines. Maybe Wrilii and Akitaro will run into Mytaros and aid his plot for revenge. I don't know, maybe you guys can give your suggestions. And also, I'm currently working on this MOC. This MOC was inspired by MoonWerewolfAir's Polemarcus and KylerNuva135's Fikorv. He's a Titan MOC and looks much like Polemarcus, only with a little less silver. He also has powers over water (and lightning and ice) and is planned to carry a trident. I'm not really sure if he should become my 4th Self-MOC (cause three is not enough :)) I'll decide later. NOW COMMENT ON THIS BLOG OR MYTAROS WILL RIP YOUR FREAKING SPINES OUT!!!! Category:Blog posts